ScoobyDoo Meets the Super Friends
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: Let's just say this is a meeting ScoobyDoo should have had in his lifetime. Please read and review. :
1. Mystery Inc. in Trouble

Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Friends

Scooby-Doo Meets   
The Super Friends

**Timeline Note:**   
**This story takes place in a time before Scooby-Doo would see his nephew Scrappy for the first time and before the Super Friends would battle the Legion of Doom (circa spring 1978).**   
**Disclaimer:**   
**_Scooby-Doo_, and all other related material, is copyright Hanna-Barbera. _The Super Friends_, and all other related material, is copyright DC Comics and Hanna-Barbera.**

Part 1 

Once upon a time, a group of teenagers and a special dog went on a mountain hiking trip in the Cascade Mountains of the U.S. Northwest. After a long day of hiking, the group set camp in a nearby forest and were roasting marshmallows and hot dogs over an open fire.   
"Mmm," said a blond-haired gentleman, "the hot dogs smell delicious."   
A bespectacled girl asked, "Has anyone seen Shaggy and Scooby?"   
"Shaggy's finishing pitching the tents," a red-haired young lady replied, "and Scooby's out gathering more firewood."   
Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, a young man with a goatee beard, came along and took a stick. "The tents are set, and like, I'm ready to take in a hot dog s'more."   
Red-headed Daphne Blake asked, "What is a hot dog s'more?"   
"That's easy. It's a hot dog covered in marshmallow. The rest involves the chocolate and graham crackers."   
Velma Dinkley, the brains of the group with the glasses, showed an expression of disgust. "Now I know why your first toy was a garbage disposal. How can you eat any of your crazy concoctions without being sick in the stomach?"   
"Don't worry, Velma," said Freddie Jones, the blonde with the strength. "They won't be selling any cookbooks any time soon."   
Shaggy then asked, "Is Scooby-Doo back from gathering more firewood yet?"   
"No, not yet," replied Velma. "I hope he doesn't get lost, but with food cooking I don't think he'll have a problem getting back."   
Scooby-Doo was in the forest, admiring the majestic beauty while searching for firewood. However, his concentration was broken by the sound of something very strange. Naturally, his curiosity aroused him, so he decided to investigate.   
As the sounds grew louder, Scooby knew he was getting closer. Becoming more nervous, he approached a nearby bush. The strange sounds were on the other side; therefore, he poked his head through the bush into a clearing.   
To his amazement, he noticed a small animal with blue skin and blue hair and wearing a strange yellow outfit. It looked like a monkey, but it was not one Scooby had ever seen on his whirlwind adventures and mysteries. He cautiously walked toward the strange blue monkey.   
The furry creature was going about its business, collecting firewood for its camping party. Just as it was about to pick up another piece of wood, it had a sense that someone or something was watching. It turned around to see what that something was.   
The monkey had never seen an animal like Scooby-Doo before, and it assumed that the Great Dane was a monster. The creature shrieked with fright, which in turn made Scooby yell in fear.   
The two animals ran away in opposite directions as each were heading for his respective camp.   
Freddie and the others had finished their hot dogs but saved a stick for Scooby when he returned.   
Scooby suddenly came by very fast, running over Shaggy. The terrified Great Dane ran into his special dog tent and zipped up the entrance.   
Daphne was concerned and went to Scooby's tent. "Scooby, what's the matter?"   
He managed to come out of the tent and used pantomime to describe what he saw. He first acted like a monkey, and then he pointed to Freddie's blue jeans.   
After a few minutes, Velma pieced Scooby's story together. "You mean to say you saw a blue monkey?"   
Scooby nodded wildly with his answer.   
Freddie said, "Maybe you got so hungry you started hallucinating. After all, there's no such thing as a blue monkey."   
Shaggy added, "Maybe you'll feel better after a roasted hot dog."   
Scooby panted his breath on that idea and took his stick with the hot dog. Eating his meal, his thoughts about seeing a blue monkey no longer haunted him. 

At a different camp, a pair of teenagers noticed the blue monkey coming their way. Like the members of the other camp, they were roasting hot dogs.   
They were a brother-and-sister set of twins, dressed very unusually. They wore light purple outfits, the brother with a "Z" printed on his chest and the sister with a "J" printed on hers. Another strange aspect was that they both had pointed ears.   
When the brother heard the screaming monkey, he said, "It looks like Gleek found some trouble."   
"Sounds like it, too," the sister added. "Perhaps he saw a forest animal and thought it was a monster."   
Gleek, the blue monkey, came back to his friends, the twin siblings named Zan and Jayna. The poor creature was out of breath and fell to the ground on his back.   
The pair laughed at Gleek's reactions, but Jayna was able to wake up the space monkey with a banana. "Say, Gleek, did you see a monster in the forest?"   
Gleek did his best to describe what he saw, but the twins just laughed.   
After a minute, Zan said, "We better hit the sack, sis, since we've got a day of hiking and fishing coming up tomorrow."   
"Okay, wonder brother." Jayna turned to Gleek and said, "You better come in tonight. It's supposed to be awfully cold."   
Knowing she was right, the furry monkey joined her and her brother in the tent and went to sleep. Consequently, he had much trouble trying to sleep because he couldn't get the "monster" he saw out of his mind. 

The next morning, Scooby and his friends were already awake and doing some mountain climbing.   
Everything was going well on the climb, since they were all experienced and as long as Shaggy and Scooby did not look down.   
Daphne, at the bottom of the climb, was beginning to feel uneasy. "Hold it, everyone." She took her left hand and placed it on her stomach. "I don't feel very well."   
The group was already too high up on the mountain to get back on the ground. Fortunately, Freddie was able to spot a ledge just to the left of where Daphne was.   
"Are you well enough to climb down and left to that ledge?" he asked.   
"I-I think so," she replied slowly. "I'll try to get there."   
As Daphne was moving slowly downward, Scooby, who was above Velma and below Shaggy, noticed the rope above him on a sharp point. It was slowly starting to tear, strand by strand. "Uh-oh!" Scooby exclaimed to himself. "Shaggy!"   
"What's wrong, Scoob?"   
"The rope's breaking!"   
Shaggy looked below and said, "Like, he's right. The rope is breaking!"   
Freddie knew something was wrong, so he looked at Daphne and Velma and yelled, "You two try to reach the ledge to lessen the weight."   
The two girls slowly climbed down toward the ledge, but the rope suddenly broke above Scooby! All three took only a small drop as they managed to land safely on the ledge.   
Unfortunately, the combined weight of all three individuals was becoming too much for the ledge, and it was beginning to give way.   
As for the members of the other camp, they were out on a morning hike.   
Walking out of the forest and into the base of the mountainous terrain, Zan absorbed the fresh air as he breathed in. "Ah, isn't this wonderful, sis? I mean, the peace, the beauty, the serenity?"   
Jayna certainly agreed. "You said it, Zan. The fresh air can sure take your mind off being a super--" Her sentence was interrupted when she heard something. "Zan, listen. Do you hear that?"   
Zan listened very carefully and then said, "They sound like cries for help, but where are they coming from?"   
Gleek looked up and noticed a pair of climbers at about the midway point of the powerful mountain. He tagged Jayna on her foot.   
"What is it, Gleek?" Jayna asked. When Gleek pointed up, she notice the two climbers. "What's going on up there?" she yelled to them.   
Shaggy looked below and loudly answered, "Like, our three friends are trapped on that ledge!"   
"And what's worse," added Freddie, "the ledge is going to collapse any second!"   
Zan immediately knew what to do. "Drop the backpacks, sis. We've got to save them before it's too late!"   
The twins took off their backpacks and placed them on the ground. Then, they put out each other's opposite hand, both hands clenched into fists.   
In unison the pair shouted, "**_Wonder Twin powers--activate!_**"   
Clenching fists touched, instantly activating their special abilities.   
"Form of a pterodactyl!" Jayna shouted.   
"Shape of an ice bench fit for five!" yelled Zan.   
The twins transformed into their respective forms, and Jayna swooped in to pick up Zan. Gleek hopped into the bench as all of them moved up to save the five climbers.   
Scooby-Doo, Daphne, and Velma were frightened as they had their backs against the mountain, trying to keep the weight on the ledge from getting too heavy. When they suddenly saw a pterodactyl appear in front of them, they all acted very cautious.   
Velma couldn't believe what she was seeing. "This is impossible! Dinosaurs haven't been around for millions of years!"   
Zan eased the nerves of the threesome when he said, "Relax, friends. We're here to rescue you."   
Daphne shook her head in disbelief. "I must really be sick. A talking **_bench_**!?"   
Jayna quickly said, "Guess you haven't seen a talking ice bench or a talking pterodactyl before." Realizing the danger, though, she got serious. "There's no time to lose. Get into the bench, hurry."   
All three wasted no time getting into the bench, but when Scooby noticed Gleek in the bench, he told Daphne and Velma. "That's him, that's him! The blue monkey!" It was the same animal he saw in the forest the day before.   
The rescuers and the rescued moved up to Freddie and Shaggy, but Shaggy was terrified of the pterodactyl. "**_ZOINKS_**! We're under attack!"   
Velma reassured him. "Don't worry, Shaggy. They're helping us. Now unbuckle your line. They're taking all of us to safety."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Shaggy," Freddie said, "would you rather be up here, all day long?"   
"Like, no way! I'm coming!"   
As the two men got into the bench, the ledge on which Scooby and the girls were standing gave way, and the rocks crashed to the ground.   
Soon afterward, Jayna came in for a landing but made it just a little too bumpy for Zan and his passengers.   
"Whoops," Jayna said, "sorry about the landing, folks. I'm still working on it as a pterodactyl."   
As all the passengers exited from the bench, Zan happily accepted her apology. "Don't worry, super sister. It would've been worse if you were a hummingbird."   
"Spacey, Zan. Real spacey." Jayna knew her brother was only joking, so she laughed it off.   
As soon as the five climbers were safe, the twins touched each other once more and yelled, "**_Wonder Twin powers--deactivate!_**" In a matter of seconds, the pterodactyl and the ice bench transformed back into the pair.   
Scooby barked wildly as he saw Gleek, and his friends could not believe it.   
Velma took off her glasses for a second and then put them back on. She realized she wasn't hallucinating. "I thought you were crazy, but it sure looks like you really saw a blue monkey."   
As for Gleek, he jumped on Zan's shoulder in fear and pointed at Scooby.   
"What's wrong, Gleek?" Zan asked.   
Jayna figured out what Gleek was trying to say. "Of course. That 'monster' Gleek saw yesterday must have been this dog." She walked up to the Great Dane and petted him.   
Velma was still a little concerned for Daphne. "Are you feeling all right now?"   
"I-I think so. It's probably something that didn't agree with my stomach."   
With everything that had just happened, Freddie came to one simple conclusion. "Since it seems we met by rescue, I think it's only fair to do some introductions." He introduced himself and his friends one by one.   
Jayna returned the favor by introducing herself, Zan, and Gleek.   
"Now that we've all been formally introduced," said Velma, "there's one thing I want to know. How did you two do all that stuff you did in rescuing us?"   
"Well, Velma," Zan started, "would you believe me if I said the three of us come from a distant planet called Exxor?"   
"If there's such a thing as a blue monkey," Freddie noted, "then I'll certainly take your word for it."   
"I would, too," Daphne said, "but I'm also curious. What about your changing abilities?"   
Jayna answered, "It's real simple. When Zan and I touch each other's hands, we activate our special powers. Would you like to see a quick demonstration?"   
Scooby-Doo and the others nodded in agreement.   
"Okay. Ready, Zan?"   
"Ready, sis."   
Clenching their hands into fists again, the pair yelled, "**_Wonder Twin powers--activate!_**" They touched, again activating their powers.   
Jayna went first. "I can change into practically any animal in the galaxy. For example, try this. Form of a California condor." She quickly changed into the endangered bird.   
"As for me," said Zan, "I can change into anything based on water, like this. Shape of an ice bucket." He turned into ice shaped like a bucket.   
Scooby and his friends looked in awe in what the twins were able to do.   
"To change back to ourselves," said Jayna, "we touch each other again and say--" Zan joined her in yelling, "**_Wonder Twin powers--deactivate!_**" Within seconds, they were back to themselves.   
"Like, wow!" Shaggy exclaimed. "That's really groovy."   
Scooby said, "Rr-wow!"   
Velma then asked, "What about Gleek?"   
"Unfortunately," Zan started to answer, "Gleek is still Gleek, but he has a pretty useful tail."   
Gleek demonstrated his prehensile abilities by using his tail as a lasso and to make words.   
Everyone started laughing very hard, but it was certainly a way to get the dangerous rescue behind all of them.   
After a moment, Zan remembered to tell Jayna something important. "We need to be getting back to Metropolis, since our vacation's almost over."   
"Ah, you're right," Jayna agreed. "The others will be expecting us."   
"Others?" asked Daphne. "You mean there are more people like you?"   
"You could say that. Have you ever heard of the Super Friends?"   
"Oh, yeah!" clamored Shaggy. "They have, like some amazing powers and use them to keep the world safe."   
Zan nodded and said, "Right, Shaggy. We're what you would call 'super-heroes-in-training,' and the five heroes we train under are the best mentors anyone could have."   
"Who are the five heroes?" Velma asked curiously.   
"Superman, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Batman, and Robin."   
Scooby-Doo's eyes lit up when he heard the last two names. "Batman and Robin?"   
Jayna looked at Scooby strangely. "Wait a minute. Do you know Batman and Robin?"   
"We sure do," replied Freddie. "We teamed up with the Caped Crusaders on two different mysteries."   
"That's right!" said an excited Velma. "One case involved a counterfeiting operation, and the other was about a flying suit. In both cases, the Joker and the Penguin were involved."   
"So," said Zan, "you must all be amateur detectives, right?"   
"That's correct."   
"You know, I wonder what would happen if you had a strange mystery at the same time with us?"   
Shaggy answered, "Now that'd be something fun to do. After all, I could just see myself being with Batman in the Batmobile again."   
"Shaggy," noted Daphne, "you're so big a chicken that the mentioning of the Joker or the Penguin gets you jumpy."   
Jayna said, "Oh, well, we have to be home in a couple of days, so we may as well get going."   
Just then, Freddie came up with a great idea. "Hold on, Jayna. We were about to leave this afternoon anyhow, and we have no plans to go anywhere else. How about we all go to Metropolis together in the Mystery Machine."   
"Mystery Machine?" asked the Wonder Twins simultaneously.   
"Like, right," said Shaggy. "It's our mode of transportation, and you could save your strength by traveling together with us."   
Jayna thought for a moment and said, "Why not? I mean, we could get a better look at the scenery from the ground. What do you think, Zan?"   
"All right, it might be fun. What about you, Gleek?"   
When Gleek nodded wildly with excitement, everybody had a good hard laugh.   
"In that case," said Freddie, "we'll meet at the park entrance as soon as everyone has packed their things."   
In less than an hour, the two camping teams were loading their gear into the Mystery Machine.   
As it was almost time to leave, Zan and Velma discussed a few minor concerns.   
"I want to thank you," said Zan, "for letting us come along with you in your vehicle. The only worry is that we may become a hassle to you, especially with Gleek's usually wild nature."   
Velma responded, "Don't be silly, Zan. It's nice to have some company, especially if they are from another planet. I just hope you don't mind being cramped up for hours at a time."   
"That's okay. We don't mind seeing the countryside from the ground for a change. Besides, Jayna could always turn into a field mouse, and I could become an ice hook, so we could both stay stretched without feeling cramped."   
"Jinkies, I forgot about your abilities."   
Daphne, from inside the Mystery Machine, said, "We're all ready to go. All aboard the Mystery Machine for Metropolis."   
After everyone boarded and Velma calculated the exact course, Freddie started the engine. Soon they were off to the big city of Metropolis, but none of the adolescents or the animals realized that they and the World's Greatest Superheroes would all become involved in an extremely strange **_mystery_** . . .   


Hundreds of miles away, in Salt Lake City, a train was carrying a supply of valuable minerals to Denver.   
However, a camouflaged individual was watching the shipment very closely. "Those minerals are just what the boss needs for his special device." He reached into his right pocket and took out a radio. "Agent 2-1 calling Agent 2-3. Be ready to make your move."   
Not too far away, another man in camouflage said, "Roger." He turned to some other disguised individuals and said, "All right, boys. We wait for Grandma's signal."   
They were all ready to hijack the train and steal the minerals.   
A kindly grandmother was walking slowly until she stepped right onto the track. However, she was not ill at all. She took something out of her pink scarf and aimed a device right at the train engine.   
Upon pressing a button, the device emitted a strange beam, one which froze the train and the engineers in their place.   
While she kept the train frozen, she took off her scarf and waved it.   
Agent 2-3 noticed the waving scarf. "There's the signal, guys. Let's go!"   
The others went into the freight car and took every last mineral. Before leaving the scene, they replaced the expensive minerals with well-designed fakes.   
As soon as the thieves were gone, the woman put on the scarf again and stepped off the track. She turned off the beam and continued walking as if there were nothing wrong.   
The train moved on, the engineers unfazed by the unusual experience.   
As the thieves gathered together, they started giving high-fives and congratulated each other on a perfect job.   
Agent 2-1 said, "Nice work, Serena. Those two engineers didn't even know what hit them."   
"Yeah," Serena agreed, taking off her pink scarf and hood and showing her green eyes and flowing red hair. "By the time the authorities figure out the minerals are gone, we'll be back at the boss's headquarters in Metropolis."   
With that in mind, the group of criminals got into their jet-black plane and took off for Metropolis.   
In about an hour, the plane safely landed at a small airstrip just to the west of the city.   
As for the crooks, they walked into the hangar and headed straight for the office.   
The man in charge of the operation wore a business suit and a tie. "How did all of you do on your job?" he asked.   
Agent 2-3 put a box on the desk and said, "We got 'em all, Dr. Kendall, just like you ordered."   
He looked inside the box and was pleased with the results. "Good work, all of you. Serena, did the stall beam work?"   
"Perfectly," she replied. "The engineers didn't even know what happened."   
"Excellent, my dear. Your mastery of disguise has proven to be invaluable to the operation." Dr. Kendall then gave a sigh. "You've all done a great job, believing in my philosophy of bringing vegetation to the deserts of the world. There's a hunger problem worldwide, and my special device can bring it to an end. Unfortunately, the world scientists rejected my ideas, so I have to keep this a secret. You understand, don't you?"   
The group nodded in agreement.   
"The minerals will power the machine, but we still need one last gem for the focal point."   
"What's that?" Serena asked with curiosity.   
"The Clairborn Diamond. However, it won't be in town for a couple of days."   
Agent 2-1 asked, "What'll we do now, Doc?"   
"We just lay low until the right time.". 

[Proceed to Part 2][1]

   [1]: ScoobySuperfriends2.html



	2. Learning the Situation

Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Friends (Part 2)

Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Friends 

Part 2 

A couple of days later, the Mystery Machine made its way into the outskirts of Metropolis. Throughout the ride, all the teens had discussed different mysteries, including some that were strikingly similar. The only difference, they determined, was that Scooby-Doo's monsters and ghosts turned out to be crooks and hooligans while the Super Friends' ghouls were real.   
As Daphne and Velma viewed the sights, the Wonder Twins gave Freddie the directions as to where they were supposed to go. Within an hour, the group pulled up at a beautiful building with a man-made lake and a star-shaped island.   
"This is it," Jayna said. "The Hall of Justice."   
"It's beautiful," said Daphne. "I've never seen such a spectacular piece of architecture."   
Zan stated, "That's nothing. Wanna take a look inside?"   
The group all agreed and jumped out of the van.   
When they reached the glass doors, Gleek and Scooby both noticed a note. Gleek took the note and gave it to Zan.   
Zan opened the note, which said: _Dear Wonder Twins & Gleek, we have gone to investigate a theft in Denver. We will return as soon as possible. The Super Friends._   
"Well, looks like they're out. That's okay." Zan then approached the door.   
A voice said, "This is Justice League computer. Who enters the Hall of Justice?"   
Jayna answered, "The Wonder Twins, Gleek, four other teenagers, and one dog."   
A camera came down from the ceiling and closely examined the group. After a close inspection of Scooby-Doo and his friends, the computer voice said, "Everyone may enter."   
The glass doors opened, and everyone stepped into the Hall of Justice.   
Shaggy was in awe. "Like, wow! I've never seen so many buttons, switches and gadgets all in one place."   
"I must admit," said Velma, "I haven't either." Being the scientific person of the group, even she had not seen so many technological advances and devices under one roof.   
Freddie was a little concerned about one thing. "Jayna, does that computer think we're intruders?"   
"Oh, no, it doesn't. What it did for you and your friends was it checked against possible suspects around the world. Luckily, I think the computer recognized you as amateur detectives, right?"   
"That is correct," replied the computer. "Some of the cases solved by Scooby-Doo and his friends have been recognized by national newspapers."   
"Jeepers!" said Daphne. "I guess this computer really does know who's good and who's bad."   
As the Wonder Twins showed the mystery solvers around the Hall of Justice, two jets and a flying individual arrived. One jet was blue and black while the other was invisible.   
When they were at the glass door, a blond-haired gentleman wearing an orange shirt and green tights noticed the note was missing. "Looks like the twins are back from their vacation."   
A pretty woman with a tiara said, "Yes, they're back just in time to help us figure out this theft."   
When the five individuals entered the Hall, they started calling for the Wonder Twins to come out.   
They responded and brought Scooby-Doo and his friends out as well.   
A gentleman wearing a red-and-blue costume with a huge "S" on his jersey asked, "Say, who are your friends?"   
Scooby-Doo was a little apprehensive when he saw the first three big people. However, when he noticed a gentleman in a blue-and-gray costume and a younger man wearing an outfit of red, yellow, and green, he instantly shouted, "Rr-Batman and Robin!"   
Robin, the younger of the Dynamic Duo, knew who just said their names. "Holy memories! I'd know that voice anywhere. That's Scooby-Doo!"   
Batman saw Shaggy trying to hide under the conference table. "Shaggy, is that you?"   
Shaggy looked up from the corner. He was frightened, but upon seeing Batman, he gasped with excitement. "I don't believe it. It **_is_** Batman!"   
The rest of Scooby's crew were shocked to see the Caped Crusaders after so long.   
As they were shaking hands and celebrating their reunion, the Twins, Gleek, and the other three individuals were puzzled.   
The woman with the tiara asked, "All of you know each other?"   
"That's right," Robin replied. "Scooby and his friends helped us solve a couple of mysteries in Gotham City, mostly involving the Joker and the Penguin."   
The three other heroes were excited about the two adventures shared, but there was one thing Batman wanted to know. "How did you find the Hall of Justice?"   
"It's our fault, Batman," Zan admitted. "They had nothing else to do and agreed to give us a ride back to Metropolis in their Mystery Machine."   
"That's all right. Fred, what do you say about you and your friends meeting our fellow Super Friends?"   
"We'd love to!"   
Batman introduced Scooby and company first. Then he introduced the detectives to his fellow super heroes. "You probably know who they are, but I know you haven't met them before. First of all, this is our Man of Steel, Superman." Of course, Batman referred to the hero in red and blue with the "S."   
Superman easily demonstrated the title by lifting a 2-ton piece of equipment he meant to put away earlier but was interrupted by the computer's Trouble Alert signal.   
Velma was amazed. "I've heard so much about Superman, and I can certainly see why he's called 'The Man of Steel.'"   
Shaggy went up close and asked, "Like, are you invulnerable?"   
Superman answered, "Unfortunately, no, I'm not. The only two things in the universe to which I'm susceptible to weakness are kryptonite and a red sun."   
"A red sun? I thought the sun was always yellow."   
"It is, Shaggy. My super strength is reliant under the rays of a yellow sun, but a red sun takes my powers away completely."   
Robin added, "You see, like the Wonder Twins, Superman comes from another planet called Krypton."   
"Sadly, it exploded in a series of violent quakes when I was an infant. Now, Earth is my home, and I always want to keep it safe."   
"Oh, wow," said Freddie, "do you think anything like that could happen here?"   
"You never know. That's why we have to be ready at any time for action."   
Batman went on with the introductions. "This pretty woman with the tiara is Wonder Woman, the Amazing Amazon."   
Daphne noticed her beautiful costume. "You look so lovely in that costume."   
"Thank you, Daphne."   
"How did you get it, anyway?"   
"Well, I come from an island in the Atlantic called Paradise Island, and it's occupied by all women. Anyway, I had to win a contest against the best warriors for the chance to come to the United States. My mother had no idea that I competed in the contest, yet when I did win, she had no choice but to let me go to fight the enemies of World War II."   
"You mean you've been here for over 30 years? You don't look a day over 25 years old!"   
"Aging is usually not a problem for Amazonians. Say, would you like to see something really funny?"   
"You bet!"   
"All right, but we'll need Scooby-Doo's help on this one."   
After Daphne called Scooby up, Wonder Woman said, "Okay, Scooby. I want to ask you this simple question. Are you a brave Great Dane?"   
"Of course I am," replied Scooby.   
"Are you sure?" She then took a lasso from her waist. "Now, I'm going to make the grip just tight enough to make you say something important."   
When Scooby felt the grip of the lasso, he confessed. "No, I'm a scaredy dog."   
"How'd you get him to tell the truth?" asked Freddie.   
"Simple," answered Wonder Woman, "my magic lasso forces people to tell the truth. I can also control it telepathically. Watch this." Using only her mind, she commanded the lasso to spell out Scooby-Doo's name.   
The group was impressed with her abilities. Then, Freddie noticed her bracelets. "Say, are those bracelets tough?"   
"Absolutely. Made from a rare element called feminium, they can deflect any laser beam or bullet, as long as you can move fast enough to do it."   
There was a light-hearted laugh by everyone in the room.   
Robin then introduced the last person, the man with the orange-and-green outfit. "Finally, this is Aquaman, the King of the Seas."   
"How do you do, kids," said Aquaman.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Velma. "Do you have any special abilities?"   
"Not to sound like I'm bragging, but I can breathe underwater without using any equipment and communicate with just about every sea creature telepathically."   
"Wait a minute. You can breathe underwater without any equipment at all? How's that possible?"   
"To make a long story short, Velma, I'm a descendant of the ancient city of Atlantis."   
"Atlantis!? But I thought that--"   
"It didn't exist? Well, I didn't know it, either, until my mother told me on her deathbed. She explained to me that she came from the lost city and had the ability to breathe underwater, as well as being able to communicate with sea creatures. After she did pass away, I quickly started learning how to swim at fantastic speeds and master my telepathic powers. Nowadays, whenever I do need help, I can call on my friends of the sea."   
"Jinkies, that's neat! You can call on any of your sea friends at a moment's notice, and you've got help in no time!"   
"Exactly. Now, may I ask how all of you got together in a short amount of time?"   
Jayna explained the whole story about the rescue at the mountains and the meeting among one another.   
Batman and the others gave a hearty laugh, but then he became very serious. "Kids, you could not have come here at a better time because we just might need your help."   
"Like, how?" Shaggy asked.   
"Come join us at the conference desk and we'll explain."   
As the Super Friends took the seats, the other teens and Scooby stood around them and listened intently to Wonder Woman.   
"There was a theft two days ago, and some valuable minerals were stolen from a train en route from Salt Lake City to Denver. The government scientists in Denver were going to examine those minerals and see if it was possible to use them in the development of irrigation sites in the world's deserts. People in those areas have to travel hundreds of miles at a stretch just to get food and water."   
"I've heard about that," Velma said. "One of those scientists is an old friend of mine, Professor Reginald Wilson."   
"Professor Wilson just happens to be one of the scientists working on the situation," Superman said. "The plan was for them to report their findings to the United Nations. If the results were good, the U.N. would give the go-ahead to begin construction on making irrigation sites in all deserts, particularly the growing Sahara."   
"The sites would all be underground," added Aquaman, "so it wouldn't take up too much water and possibly flood the area. After all, the scientists have been working for years on how to get the people living in the deserts to be able to have food without destroying the fragile ecological balance."   
Daphne agreed. "So how do we find the minerals?"   
"That's just it," Robin said. "When we heard about the minerals being stolen and went to investigate, the scientists thought the two engineers might have taken them. However, all they saw was an old woman going onto the track and pointed something at them. The rest is a complete blank to them, and we have no idea who could have taken the minerals and replaced them with the fakes."   
"Hmm," said Velma seriously. "The only way to find out about this is to go to the spot where the theft may have taken place."   
Batman had no doubts in his mind. "You're right, Velma. Besides, Professor Wilson should be able to recognize--" He was interrupted by a loud beeping sound.   
Scooby-Doo panicked and jumped right into Shaggy's arms.   
Shaggy, shaking at the knees, yelled, "Like, what was that?"   
Superman quickly answered, "It's the Justice League Trouble Alert signal."   
Running up to the screen controls, Wonder Woman activated the view screen to find out what was happening.   
"Super Friends," said an elderly gentleman in a gray suit and tie, "this is Wilbur Robbins, curator of the Metropolis Museum of Natural History."   
"What is it, Mr. Robbins?" she asked.   
"The Clairborn Diamond just arrived here at the museum, and I would feel better if some of the Super Friends would come here and guard it overnight, until the opening show tomorrow morning."   
"Of course, Mr. Robbins. Since we have two other Super Friends on stand-by, they could take the job."   
"Thank you very much. I'll be looking forward to having some extra security here at the museum. After all, the Clairborn Diamond is one of the most valuable diamonds in the world."   
As soon as the screen faded out, Wonder Woman put out another signal. "Hall of Justice calling Green Lantern and the Flash. Come in, Green Lantern and Flash."   
In a split screen effect, one hero with a green mask and a green, black, and white costume appeared on the left part of the screen, while the other in an all red costume with a pair of wings at his ears appeared on the right side. "This is Green Lantern," said the hero on the left.   
"Flash here," said the hero on the right.   
Freddie knew who they were in an instant. "Green Lantern can do anything with his power ring, unless there's something yellow around, and the Flash is the fastest man on Earth."   
Wonder Woman spoke into the microphone. "You're needed at the Metropolis Museum of Natural History to guard the Clairborn Diamond tonight. Can you do the job?"   
Green Lantern said, "I'll be there in no time."   
"I should arrive there in a few minutes," responded the Flash.   
"Roger." She turned off the screen and turned to the others. "If someone tries to steal that diamond, he or she is going to have a hard time getting out with two of the best on the job."   
"That's for sure," said Daphne. "Only thing is, what if the thief or thieves do get away with the diamond?"   
"Not to worry, Daphne. In case of trouble, we make sure that a tiny homing device is attached to the diamond, and we can track it anywhere in the world."   
"Who knows," Velma noted, "there may be a connection between the mineral robbery and the diamond, if it gets stolen."   
That night, in the museum, Green Lantern and Flash were sitting in the room where the Clairborn Diamond was being locked up. Just before the diamond was locked away for the evening, they placed a microtransmitter in the middle of the large gem, just in case it would slip away from them.   
Also on their rounds were four security guards, making sure there was no one else in the museum after hours. Of the four, though, only two were the honest guards. Two others were actually disguised criminals working for Dr. Kendall, and they were going to steal the diamond.   
Back at the Hall of Justice, the Super Friends and Scooby and company established communication with Professor Wilson and started talking further about the theft of the minerals that were to be used for special experiments.   
"Velma, it's so nice to see your pretty face again," said Professor Wilson.   
"I'm happy to see you, too," Velma stated happily. "It's been over ten years since I saw you demonstrate the power of a volcano by using just vinegar and baking soda. Now you're a top scientist working for the United Nations."   
"Yes, but I'm afraid our latest project will have to be put on hold because of those missing minerals. Without them, there's no way we can continue with the project, and we may get set back years in this vital program."   
"We understand, Professor," said an considerate Batman. "We had already talked about the two engineers that were found innocent because they had no idea the minerals were stolen en route."   
"Correct, Batman. However, they do know where the strange situation took place, so how about you and your friends meet me at the location."   
"What are the coordinates?"   
"Approximately 39 degrees North, 106 degrees West."   
Aquaman placed the coordinates into the computer to project the exact position on a map. "It looks like the location of the robbery would have to be somewhere in Colorado's part of the Rocky Mountains."   
"Very well," said Professor Wilson. "I'll meet you there as soon as possible."   
As the screen faded to black, Wonder Woman turned to Velma and her friends and asked, "Would all of you like to come with us?"   
The teenage detectives nodded wildly with excitement.   
"All right, then. How about Velma and Daphne ride with Aquaman and me in the Invisible Jet while the others ride with Batman and Robin?"   
"Like, that's okay with me," said Shaggy.   
All the heroes and detectives took off for that particular spot in Colorado where the theft of the minerals occurred. 

Meanwhile, back at the museum, the two dishonest guards were about to make their move. First, Agent 2-2 distracted one of the honest guards and knocked him out cold with the nightstick. As for Agent 2-4, he was able to administer sleeping gas to the other truthful guard, putting that one out for a long time.   
The two thieves were about to sneak into the safe where the Clairborn Diamond was being held. Unfortunately, when they entered the room with the safe, they suddenly noticed two extra guards.   
2-2 said, "I don't believe it! It's the Flash and Green Lantern!"   
"Now how are we going to get the diamond?" asked 2-4.   
"I don't know, but maybe the boss does." Getting out his mini-radio, 2-2 contacted Dr. Kendall. "We've got a problem here, boss. The Flash and Green Lantern are guarding the safe with the rock!"   
Dr. Kendall spoke into his microphone. "I should have known the Super Friends were going to be there to guard the diamond. However, I think I know what you can do. 2-4, you can stop the Flash by luring him into the museum's Arctic Room, where the temperature is cold enough to slow him down. 2-2, there's a way to stop Green Lantern. Go to the storage room and get a can of yellow paint. If you splash him with that, his power ring becomes as useless as a cubic zirconium. Oh, and one more thing. Make sure you take their Justice League radios. This way, they won't be able to call for help anytime soon."   
"All right, boss, we'll get right on it."   
Turning of the radio, the two crooks decided to create a diversion. They both went to where the security system main line was hooked up and then cut the wiring to make sure that no one would know what was going on.   
The two then went to the Safe Room and told the heroes that someone had been able to break into the museum and cut the alarm system.   
"Don't worry," said Green Lantern. "The thief will not get very far with all of us on the job. We'll split up and search for them."   
Green Lantern went with Agent 2-2 to the South Wing while Flash went along with Agent 2-4 to the North Wing, neither hero suspecting that the two guards were really two of Dr. Kendall's agents, trying to steal the diamond.   
As 2-4 led Flash to the Arctic Room, where temperatures could be as cold as -200 degrees, the two discussed about the reasoning behind trying to rob the diamond.   
"Well, here we are," said 2-4. "Pretty cold, isn't it?"   
"It sure is," replied the Flash. "If I were to get locked in here, I probably would freeze in a hurry."   
The guard slowly did a sneak-up on the Flash and tediously took his radio away. "Aw, we wouldn't want that to happen to you, now would we?" the thief asked as he slowly moved back toward the door.   
"Oh, no. I get plenty of chills each time I have to face my arch-rival, Captain Cold. Anyway, are you having any luck finding clues?"   
"Uh, no," said 2-4, and as he started to close the door, he cruelly said, "and you won't be able to find any clues when you're frozen solid!"   
The Flash turned around and saw the door close up in front of him. "Wait, stop! Don't leave me in here!"   
The crooked guard locked the door from the outside, and he immediately took off to find his partner.   
When the Flash wanted to use his radio to contact Green Lantern, he noticed it was missing from his belt! "Oh, no! Without my radio, I'm in serious trouble!"   
Meanwhile, at the South Wing, Green Lantern and the other guard (actually Agent 2-2 in disguise) went looking for the alleged thief. "I hope we find the person who wants to steal the diamond before he actually steals it," said Green Lantern.   
"I agree with you," said Agent 2-2. "After all, some people will want to steal it for monetary value, while others may steal it for a more scientific purpose."   
"What scientific value could be in the Clairborn Diamond?"   
Agent 2-2 picked up the can of yellow paint and sneakingly put it behind his back. Then, as soon as he was close enough, he slowly turned his body into a position where he would toss the paint on Green Lantern.   
Green Lantern did not hear a response from the guard, but as soon as he turned around, he noticed something wrong. "Hold it! What are you doing with that can of paint?"   
"Just makin' sure the boss gets that diamond for his device, that's all!" With that in mind, he splattered the yellow paint all over Green Lantern. To add insult to injury, the paint caused Green Lantern's radio to short out completely, making him unable to contact anyone.   
Then, to make matters worse, the guard grabbed Green Lantern and locked him in the storage room. The thief then ran for the Safe Room to join his partner in robbing the Clairborn Diamond for Dr. Kendall.   
"Great galaxies!" the hero yelled. "My power ring is completely useless on this yellow wall paint!" When he tried to use his radio, he didn't realize that it short-circuited from the paint until it was too late. "It looks like two of the guards with which we were working were really thieves, but did that one say something about a device?" Realizing something else important, he said to himself, "I'll have to figure it out later. Flash may be in trouble, so I'd better find him first."   
Back at the Safe Room, Agents 2-2 and 2-4 met and explained what they did to get rid of the two heroes. Almost immediately, 2-2 used a stethoscope to click the combination of the safe. In mere moments they were able to get into the safe and quickly stole the diamond. 

At the same time as action took place at the museum, Scooby-Doo and his friends joined the Super Friends in the trip to meet Professor Wilson at the point of intercept in the Colorado Rockies, where the mineral theft took place.   
The kids remembered to wear winter gear because at 9000 feet it was very cold. "Brrrrrr," said Scooby.   
Professor Wilson described the situation as everyone listened purposefully. "We've had very little to go on, so far, only a few footprints. Nothing that could really help us at this point."   
"Why don't we all split up and look for anything else out of the ordinary?" Freddie suggested.   
"Good idea," said Superman. "We could cover a lot more ground that way."   
In a very unusual split, Freddie went with Superman and Aquaman, Daphne and Wonder Woman teamed up, Velma and Professor Wilson joined Batman and Robin, and Shaggy and Scooby tagged up with the Wonder Twins and Gleek.   
As everyone went looking around for clues, an old hermit living in the mountains heard all the noise and came out to see what was happening. He was a lonely soul, trying to live his life as he always did, as a mountain man. However, he could not help hearing the clamor and wanted to investigate himself.   
As the Twins, Gleek, Shaggy, and Scooby investigated their part, about half-a-mile away form the mountain top, Gleek and Scooby noticed a strange object hanging on a tree. The two animals sounded off, alerting their masters.   
Jayna was first to make the approach. "What is it, you two?"   
Gleek pointed to the tree in question and was able to spot the object.   
Shaggy yelled, "I'll get it!" He ran up the side and grabbed the object. "It looks like a pink scarf." As soon as he noticed a shadow lurking above him, however, he yelled, "Yikes! There's a ghost up there!" He then ran off, screaming for help.   
Everyone else heard Shaggy's shrieking and came to his aid.   
"What's wrong, Shaggy?" asked Batman.   
"There's a ghost up there in the mountain!"   
When Batman turned on his flashlight and shined it on the top, he noticed the hermit as he tried to run away.   
"Wait, come back! We don't mean to hurt you. We just need your help."   
The hermit asked, "Why do you want my help for?"   
Wonder Woman replied, "Just come down and let's talk. We're friendly folks trying to solve a mystery, that's all."   
The hermit slowly approached the group and said, "This ain't a trick, right?"   
"No tricks," said an assuring Velma.   
When they all met together at the midpoint of the mountain, Professor Wilson gave the hermit a cup of hot chocolate to warm him up some. Then he asked an important question. "Sir, did you see anything strange a couple of nights ago, like a train?"   
After a sip of hot chocolate, the hermit answered, "Well, as a matter of fact, yes, I did see a train passing by two nights ago. I also saw something really weird."   
"What was that, sir?" asked Daphne.   
"I noticed an old lady walkin' right on to the track. Then she put something in front of her and made the train stop. After that, I saw a group of oddly dressed people step into the train with a box. I didn't see 'em take anything 'cause they came out of there with the same box. As soon as they were gone, the lady stepped off the track and put the hand down. The train went a-movin' again, and that was that."   
He took another sip of his hot chocolate when he noticed something Shaggy was holding. "Wait a minute! That scarf you're holding! That's the one that old lady wore!"   
Everyone else took notice to the pink scarf. Aquaman asked, "Shaggy, where did you find that pink scarf?"   
"It was up on that tree over there."   
Robin came up with an immediate theory. "More than likely the train blew the scarf into the tree up there."   
Velma then took the scarf from Shaggy and noticed the fine print on the label. "It says, 'Metropolis Acting Company.' Hmmm, do you think that--"   
Batman took over. "The old lady who stopped the train was no old lady? I certainly do."   
Zan then said, "Remember back at the camping trip I asked what would happen if we all had a mystery together? Well, it looks like it's about to happen after all."   
"You're right," said Freddie. "Scooby-Doo and his friends team up with the Super Friends for a very bizarre mystery."   
"And the only concrete clue we have," said Jayna, "is this pink scarf which obviously comes from Metropolis."   
"I wish there were more to this than what we have," Superman said, feeling troubled. "We must find those minerals, and soon." 

Back at the museum in Metropolis, the guard who was given sleeping gas finally woke up and wondered what time it was. When he noticed that two hours had passed, he went back to the Safe Room to check on the Clairborn Diamond. It was too late, though, as he discovered. "Aw, nuts, the diamond's gone. And where are Green Lantern and the Flash?"   
As the guard walked down the hall of the North Wing, he heard a pounding sound coming from the Arctic Room. He immediately ran to the door and unlocked it. Opening the door, he saw the Flash run out of the room and go into a dizzy spin to warm up his body.   
"Flash, are you all right?"   
"Yes," he responded with a shiver. "I am now, thanks to you." Learning that this guard helped him, Flash knew for sure that this was an honest guard. "Two of the four guards here are thieves, and--"   
"I know. They've already stolen the diamond. Right now we need to find Green Lantern and the other guard."   
"I could cover more ground looking for the guard, but you know every inch of the museum. You'll have a better chance of finding Green Lantern if you check all the storage rooms."   
"Okay, let's find them." Within minutes, the first guard found Green Lantern locked up in the storage room. "Oh, brother, are you all right?"   
"Yes, but is there a way you could get this yellow paint off of me?"   
"Sure. Come with me and I'll get it rinsed off. You're lucky it's water-based."   
Moments later, the Flash found the other good guard, out cold near the dinosaur exhibit.   
In a short time, the two truthful guards and the two heroes were together again in the Safe Room.   
"It looks like the two crooks got away with the diamond," said the Flash, dismayed by what had happened.   
"Yes," said the second honest guard, "I should have known that they'd go after one of the most valuable diamonds in the world."   
"I don't know," Green Lantern noted. "One of the thieves mentioned that the diamond was meant to work for some special device, but what could it possibly mean?"   
"We'll have to wait and see," said the Flash. "In the meantime we'd better report to the Hall of Justice and let the other Super Friends know what has happened." 

At Dr. Kendall's hideout, just outside Metropolis, the two thieves gave the Clairborn Diamond to their boss.   
"After we took out the guards and the super heroes," said Agent 2-4, "it was real easy to get the diamond."   
"Nice work, both of you," said a happy Dr. Kendall. "At last, we have everything we need to put our vegetation device to work."   
He then used a diamond-eye scoper to look at the diamond to make sure it was the right one and not a fake. In the process, though, he spotted a tiny device planted on the top. "Oh, dear. I should have known about this. The Super Friends planted a microtransmitter on the diamond in order to track us here. Well, I'm afraid it won't work because I have four other microtransmitters I could use against them and throw them all off our trail for good, leaving us to use the vegetation ray on the Sahara desert."   
"Wait a minute," said Serena, "I have one other question. How are you going to aim it for the Sahara?"   
"We'll use the old satellite that was put out of service by NASA last year as our point of reflection. If my calculations are right, we may as well take off for our special destination to put the device to work. In addition my dear, your mastery of disguise may be needed where we are going, at least in order to scare any curious people."   
Agent 2-1 asked, "What about the Super Friends?"   
"Don't worry about them," said Dr. Kendall. "We'll send them all on a wild goose chase, and with your help, no one will ever know where we are at all." 

A short time later, the Super Friends, Scooby and company, and Professor Wilson returned to the Hall of Justice in response to Green Lantern and Flash's emergency call, telling them the diamond was stolen.   
"Those crooks were prepared for everything," the Flash noted. "They were able to get away with the diamond and leave the rest of us in the dust."   
"Don't worry, Flash," said Freddie, "there's still the microtransmitter that was on the diamond."   
"You're right," said Green Lantern. "We can still track it down. However, there's something bothering me."   
"What's that?" asked Aquaman.   
"One of the thieves mentioned something about a device the diamond was to be used for. I still don't quite understand."   
Professor Wilson grasped the idea immediately. "Hold on, Green Lantern. I think I've got it. There was a brilliant scientist by the name of Dr. Aaron Kendall who came up with some kind of device that would have been used to create vegetation in the deserts of the world, but his plans were rejected because of not enough field testing and the possible environmental implications it would have in those areas."   
Batman added, "I'm also willing to bet that those minerals stolen from the train are to be the fuel for such a device."   
"Great Athena!" exclaimed Wonder Woman. "It looks like this mystery may be solved in a hurry."   
Velma nodded with her word. "Now all we have to do is to trace the microtransmitter and we find Kendall, the thieves, the device, the minerals, and the Clairborn Diamond."   
Gleek walked up to the computer and pressed the button to activate the microtransmitter.   
When it turned on, they received five exact signals from different parts of the globe.   
"Zoinks," said Shaggy. "Like, is that thing on the fritz?"   
"No, Shaggy," answered Superman, "I'm afraid not. It looks like Dr. Kendall found the transmitter and is playing games with us now."   
Velma asked, "Where are all five signals coming from?"   
The Caped Crusader said, "I'll get the computer to print out the positions of the five transmitters." He typed the information into the computer and quickly got the printout of the five positions.   
"All right, here are the results. The signals are coming from Nepal, South Africa, the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, Iceland, and New Zealand."   
"One of those five places," said Superman, "is the real location of the diamond and the vegetation device. We must split up and find both of those items, Dr. Kendall, and his group of thieves before we have an environmental disaster on our hands."   
"How should we split up?" asked Freddie.   
"We'll split up in nearly the same way we did at the train tracks in Colorado. Since I can fly, I'll go by myself to Iceland."   
Aquaman agreed. "I'll take Freddie with me to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean."   
"Sounds good," Freddie said excitedly. "I do have experience in deep-sea scuba diving anyhow."   
Velma knew what she wanted to do. "I'll travel with the Dynamic Duo to South Africa."   
"Daphne and I," said Wonder Woman, "can take the Invisible Jet to New Zealand and see what we can find there."   
"What about us?" Zan asked intently.   
Batman walked up to the Twins and said, "I'm sorry. This mission may be too dangerous for you to take part. If we don't find anything in our four locations, then Nepal may be the right location." He then turned to Shaggy and Scooby and asked, "Would you two like to join us?"   
Shaggy answered quickly, "No way, Batman. I think Scooby and I would be better off here at the Hall of Justice."   
"Actually a good idea," Superman said. "I think you two would be perfect company for the Wonder Twins."   
"But Superman," Jayna said, "what if Dr. Kendall is not really trying to do anything, just attract attention?"   
Professor Wilson said, "No, Jayna. Dr. Kendall's intentions may be noble, but he is trying something very hazardous, and the implications could be consequential."   
After Jayna gave a sigh she calmly said, "All right. We'll stay here. At least we could check the Justice League computer for any information about the use of the device."   
"That's using your head, Jayna," said Shaggy. "Like, besides, maybe you could teach me and Scoob how to operate a computer for useful information, such as finding the nearest place to have chocolate-covered hamburgers."   
"Gross!" said Jayna.   
Freddie gave her a thought to remember. "Don't be surprised about Shaggy's appetite. His first toy was a garbage disposal."   
"I guess that would explain a lot."   
"All right," said Batman, "It's time to get going, if we're going to find the diamond, Kendall, and the device."   
Freddie and Aquaman went to the Aquascooter in the pool part of the basement. Freddie had already gathered his scuba gear, which would be needed for underwater work. He did not mind, though, as he, Velma, and Daphne were about to take part in their greatest adventure ever. In mere moments, the Aquascooter was away, bound for the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.   
Velma was about to go with Batman and Robin in their Batjet when she suddenly had a thought on her mind. "What if we discover that none of the locations are right, and he did remove the transmitter from the diamond?"   
"That's a good point," answered Batman. "If Kendall has discovered the means of finding the transmitter, it's possible that he may be sending five false distress signals."   
"So, what should we do?"   
"We don't take any chances. We'll make absolutely sure that the real transmitter is still on the diamond."   
"How?"   
"Simple. All we have to do is to check for one other thing on the transmitter: Superman's fingerprint."   
"Of course!" Velma exclaimed. "The fingerprint is one-of-a-kind. There's no way for it to be duplicated, so you should be able to find it for sure." Soon, Velma joined Batman and Robin in their jet and were off for South Africa, where most diamonds in the world would be.   
As for Wonder Woman and Daphne, they were on their way to New Zealand in the Invisible Jet. 

[Proceed to Part 3][1]

   [1]: ScoobySuperfriends3.html



	3. Worldwide Search

Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Friends (Part 3)

Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Friends 

Part 3 

A couple of hours later, Aquaman and Freddie arrived at their destination, the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.   
"Well, Fred," said Aquaman, "are you ready to do some underwater exploring?"   
"You bet I am!" Fred said in an excited tone. "I've always wanted to explore some of the deepest parts of the Atlantic, and now's my chance to do it."   
"Yes, but you need to be very careful. After all, I can go further down than any normal man, so let me know when you need air in your tank."   
"Sure thing, Aquaman. Let's dive!"   
The pair dived into the water, with Aquaman doing a gainer dive and Freddie doing a backward dive to compensate for his equipment.   
Freddie was intrigued by the incredible sea life he was finding all over the area. "Wow!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen so much life in the ocean before."   
"That's the beauty of the oceans," Aquaman noted. "There's so much to see, and every being here is part of the chain of life. Without these sea creatures, there's no way we could survive."   
"Well, we need to get back to the job at hand. Do you have anything to track the signal we need to find?"   
"As a matter of fact, yes." Aquaman looked straight ahead and used his aquatic telepathy to communicate with a couple of dolphins. _Excuse me, but have either of you heard any strange signals as of late?_   
One of the dolphins responded. _Yes, we have. There was some kind of mysterious signal about ten miles east of here. We don't know what it is, but I can tell you that there were also a boat with a couple of unusually dressed individuals._   
The other spoke telepathically to the King of the Seas. _I think I overheard one of them say that they were all set to spring their trap on you_.   
_ Thank you, my friends. You've been very helpful._   
_ Say_, asked the first dolphin, _who's your friend in the scuba gear_?   
_ Oh, he's a friend helping me on this case. Now, you better run along so we can get back to work_.   
_ Of course, Aquaman. Just be careful. Those creeps are expecting you._   
The dolphins swam off to the west and left the pair to think of a plan.   
"What was that all about?" asked Freddie.   
"Oh, I was just talking with the locals around here. According to my friends, it looks like I'm expected."   
"Do you think Dr. Kendall sent his team here to make sure you don't get out of this situation?"   
"More than likely. Well, if you and I have our cards right, we're going to give them a surprise of their own."   
Meanwhile, on a boat about ten miles from where Aquaman and Freddie were, the two gentlemen, given the code names of Agents 2-7 and 2-5, discussed their plans.   
Agent 2-5 said, "Now remember, as soon as Aquaman shows up, we trap him in this fish net."   
"I sure hope we can pull this off," said Agent 2-7 in concern, "because knowing how strong and fast Aquaman is, we may not be able to catch him."   
"Are you kidding? As soon as we net him, we'll put him to sleep with this sleeping gas." He showed the canister to his partner.   
"Sounds foolproof."   
"It is, according to Dr. Kendall. Now, we need to be ready, as Aquaman could show up at any time."   
Little did they suspect that Aquaman and Freddie were on the other end of the boat and overheard the plans.   
"Well," whispered Freddie, "it looks like they're all set to trap you."   
"Maybe," Aquaman muttered, "but we're going to put a little problem in their 'foolproof plan.'"   
"Let me guess. I'm involved, right?"   
"Exactly, Fred. Now, here's what I want you to do."   
As Aquaman explained his plan to surprise the thugs, the two thieves went down to the galley to get some soft drinks and some lunch.   
"We can't pull off the trap on an empty stomach, can we?" asked 2-7.   
"No way, pal. We need the energy to trap the King of the Seas."   
As the two were about to eat lunch, 2-5 noticed a school of dolphins quickly approaching the boat. On the top of one of the dolphins was Aquaman himself!   
"Whoops!" said 2-5. "Looks like we need to pull the trap right now!"   
Being preoccupied on one side of the boat, Freddie sneaked in by the starboard bow ladder.   
As Aquaman was quickly approaching, he noticed the trap and knew that he was in trouble. _I've gotta hurry and pull this off, so we can get that diamond and find out if it's the real one_, he thought to himself.   
Freddie, on the other hand, looked poised and ready to sneak up on the twosome. _If he pulls off his part of the plan, we'll have answers from these two in a couple of hours_.   
As the criminals were about to net the King of the Seas, Freddie sneaked up from behind and trapped the crooks in their own net!   
"What the--" said 2-7. "How did someone else get on board the ship!?"   
When Freddie took off his scuba mask, it was actually Aquaman! "Simple, since my new friend Fred looks a lot like me, we switched outfits, so I look like him, and he looks like me."   
Freddie, still on top of the lead dolphin, came up port side. "Not a bad trick, right, Aquaman?"   
"You said it, Fred. You did a wonderful job going off as me."   
"And you weren't so bad as me. Now, if only I could breathe underwater without the equipment and have telepathy like you."   
The two blonde gentlemen took the crooks and tied them up. Then they took them into the quarters of the ship. Freddie saw something inside one of the drawers and went to investigate. "Hey, look at this!" he exclaimed, opening the drawer.   
"Well, it looks like we have the diamond at last," Aquaman said happily. "Now, to see if Superman's fingerprint is on the transmitter." Investigating carefully with a special magnifying glass, he gave a nervous sigh. "Sorry, Fred. This isn't the right one."   
"Oh, no!" Fred said nervously. "I guess that's one strike against us."   
"I'm afraid you're right. We may as well tell the others about the situation."   
Taking out his Justice League communicator, he contacted the others. "Aquaman to Super Friends. Diamond in middle of the Atlantic is not the right one. Please check other locations." 

"Will do, Aquaman," said Wonder Woman, as she was taking Daphne towards the island country of New Zealand.   
As the two lovely young women were on their way in the Invisible Jet, Daphne was surprised about one thing. "Although my father is very wealthy, I have never seen New Zealand before."   
Wonder Woman said, "Don't be surprised about that. New Zealand is usually missed by people who come to the southern hemisphere. Most concentrate on Australia only and forget about the other places, such as Papua New Guinea and New Zealand." Looking at her computer map, she said, "We're coming up on New Zealand now."   
Daphne looked down on the ground and noticed all the geysers. "How are we going to land?" she asked.   
"I'll use the jet computer to calculate a good place to land. After all, New Zealand is practically volcanic." After a few seconds, the coordinates were computed. "Ah, there's a good piece of land."   
It was flat enough for the Invisible Jet to land, until the jet was hit by steam from one of the geysers!   
"Wonder Woman!" Daphne yelled. "We're out of control!"   
"Don't panic, Daphne! I'll get this thing under control in no time." The Amazing Amazon closed her eyes and concentrated on the jet. _Come on, great gift of Athena, do not fail me now,_ she thought to herself. Within the space of fifteen seconds, the jet was back on track.   
Daphne was apalled by what happened. "Jeepers! How did you do that?"   
"It sure pays to have your mother being named Hippolyta and being gifted with certain aspects of the gods. Let's land and then check out the place."   
Four minutes later, the two ladies were on the ground searching for the diamond.   
Using the portable tracking device, Wonder Woman pinpointed the exact position. "It's located about ten miles away in the capital of Wellington."   
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," said Daphne.   
"Wait a minute, Daphne. We can't just go in there and rush into the situation. Remember, Dr. Kendall may have sent four fake signals, so we must be on guard for a trap."   
"How do we approach this, then?"   
"I'll show you."   
Meanwhile, two more of Dr. Kendall's agents lay in waiting for their prey. Agent 2-9 said, "What're we doing here in this place? I mean, it's so boring."   
"Maybe," said Agent 2-6, "but the doc told us that Wonder Woman will show up over here because she has a thing for islands. She'll be here, so be ready."   
"I just want to get this overwith, because I don't like to be near any volcanoes."   
"Don't worry, silly. Most of the action is caused by the geysers in the northern end of the place, so we'll be fine."   
Little did they suspect that Wonder Woman was coming from another direction and had Daphne with her.   
"Okay, Daphne," Wonder Woman said. "Scout ahead and see if there are two gentlemen there."   
"All right." Daphne walked up to the side of the cliff and noticed the two agents near an old building. When she tried to walk back, though, she tripped over a garbage can and fell down.   
The two agents heard the noise and immediately went to check it out. "That must be her now," said 2-6. "Come on."   
Wonder Woman also heard the noise and grew concerned about Daphne. "Oh, no. If Daphne tripped on something, she may be in serious trouble." She quickly threw her magic lasso around a nearby tree and swung her way into action.   
Meanwhile, the two agents found who created the noise. Agent 2-9 was surprised about who was trying to sneak up on them. "Wait a minute! That's not Wonder Woman!"   
When a lasso came from behind them and tied them up, Wonder Woman said, "No, but I am." She then came up to Daphne and said, "Are you all right?"   
"Yes, but now you know why I'm known as 'Danger-prone Daphne'."   
"As long as you're all right, you don't have to be graceful." She turned to the two agents and started asking for answers. "All right, as long as you're both under the influence of the magic lasso, you must tell the truth. Where is the diamond?"   
"It's in the car parked over there," said Agent 2-6. He pointed to the red car parked next to the building.   
"All right, now you two stay here," Wonder Woman commanded. She and Daphne were able to get to the car and find the diamond in the glove compartment. Using the special magnifying glass, she discovered one thing wrong. "Superman's fingerprint is not on this diamond."   
Daphne calmly said, "Oh, well, that's not the one, either, is it?"   
"No." Wonder Woman communicated with the others by means of the Justice League radio. "Wonder Woman to Super Friends. Daphne and I do not have the right diamond. One of you may find it."   
"Right, Wonder Woman," said Superman. "I'm almost in Iceland now, so I'll check it out." 

The Man of Steel was about 50 miles away from Iceland when he opted to use his X-ray vision. "Okay, let's see here, I don't see anything but active geysers and small volcanoes." However, he came across one interesting building that really should **_not_** have been there. "It's got lead around it. I can't see through it, so I guess that must be where the diamond is."   
He landed on the ground and cautiously approached the one-room lead-shielded building.   
However, when he came up to the door, a thin laser beam hit him from above the door. It seemed harmless enough, but he then started weakening rapidly.   
Kneeling to the ground, Superman figured out what was hitting him. "It's a…**_kryptonite_** laser beam. I'm getting too weak already. I've…got to get into the sunlight, fast!"   
Inside, Agents 2-8 and 2-13 were keeping a close eye on Superman via a closed-circuit TV monitor.   
"Keep the ray on him," said 2-8. "As long as that beam's hittin' him, he'll be weaker than a puppy."   
"Right. There's no way we're gonna let him off so easily."   
Outside, Superman kept struggling against the beam's effects when he noticed something shining on the ground. _A piece of ice. I may be able to use this to my advantage. I've got to keep from getting weaker._   
He then used his heat vision to make one small glass of ice. Crawling over to it, he then used his chilled breath to make it even colder. Next, he took the piece of ice glass and placed it in front of his chest, where the kryptonite beam had been focused.   
The beam itself reflected into the sky, and his strength began coming back to him.   
On the inside, the two agents found themselves completely surprised.   
2-13 shouted, "I don't believe it! He's found a way around the beam!"   
"Can you move it around?"   
"I think so."   
The agent tried desperately to move the beam off the ice glass, but Superman's super-fast reflexes kept up every step of the way with the beam.   
In a matter of moments, the Man of Steel used his heat vision again, this time to take out the laser generator at the top of the door.   
"Ah," he said in relief, "it's nice to be at my best again. Now for the criminals on the inside."   
Using his breath, he blew away the door to their hideout.   
The two agents tried to get away, but Superman quickly flew and grabbed both of them by the backs of their shirts.   
Taking them into the sky, he demanded, "Tell me where you've hidden the Clairborn Diamond. If you don't, it's an awfully long trip downward."   
Realizing how high they were, Agent 2-8 confessed the location. "Okay, okay! It's in a steel box on the table. There's no kryptonite in it at all. That's the absolute truth. Now, please, put us down!"   
"Very well, gentlemen. I'll deposit you with the Icelandic authorities and then come back to make sure you're not lying to me."   
Five minutes after placing the two criminals in the hands of local police, he returned to the building and found the steel box. Using his brute strength to force the box open, he found what appeared to be the Clairborn Diamond. Using his x-ray vision, he noticed his own fingerprint **_not_** being on the diamond, like it would be on the real diamond.   
The Man of Steel shook his head. "You are a clever one, Dr. Kendall."   
He then contacted his friends via radio. "Superman to Super Friends. Iceland is **_not_** the location of the Clairborn Diamond. Batman, it looks like you may find it in South Africa."   
"We've landed here already, Superman. Robin, Velma, and I will check it out." 

Back at the Hall of Justice, Shaggy and Scooby worked with Gleek to make a crazy banana split sundae.   
"Let's see," said Shaggy, "a little ice cream, a couple of bananas, some double-dutch chocolate sauce, a banana on top for Gleek, a cherry for Scooby, and, like, a pickle on top for me."   
Both Zan and Jayna were about to turn green in the faces when they heard Shaggy's wild ingredients.   
"Eewwww," said Jayna.   
"I know the feeling, sis. How is it those two can eat so much without gaining any weight?"   
The computer answered, "They eat a lot of food, but they can burn their calories by running away from the ghosts."   
"I heard that!" shouted Shaggy. "But, it's a point, though. We're able to keep in good physical shape by constantly dashing away from danger."   
"There has been a report the diamond has not been found in the Atlantic, New Zealand, or Iceland," stated the Justice League computer.   
"Which leaves just South Africa and Nepal left to go," Zan noted. "I think we need to do something."   
Shaggy quickly said, "Uh-uh! No way! The group told us to stay here, and that's just what we're gonna do."   
"But Shaggy," yelped Jayna, "your friends are out exploring different parts of the world while we're stuck here doing nothing. Wouldn't you want the adventure of being able to see a new part of the world you've never seen before?"   
The goateed young man hesitated. "Well…um…"   
"Come on, Shaggy. Do you want your friends to think of you both as chickens, or as heroes?"   
Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other, and then back at the Wonder Twins. "I'd say, chickens."   
As the two chickens laughed with glee, the twins turned to each other.   
"Now what'll we do?" whispered Jayna. "We've got to get to Nepal and do something, but how can we convince Shaggy and Scooby?"   
"Wait a minute," Zan toned in a way sounding like he had a wacky plan coming to him. "Remember how they like to get anywhere? On food! Let's see if we can lure them into coming with us when we tell them about the cuisine of Nepal."   
"But Zan, we don't know anything about the food of Nepal."   
"We don't have to, sis. All we have to do is mention food in Nepal, and they'll jump at the chance."   
"I sure hope this works."   
The twins looked at Shaggy and Scooby again. "Hey, guys," Zan started, "if we told you Nepal has excellent tastes in food, would you come with us then?"   
The boy and his dog suddenly started drooling. "FOOD!!" they shouted. "We'll go! We'll go!"   
Zan and Jayna were overjoyed at their decision and quickly placed hands together. **_"Wonder Twin powers--activate!"_**   
**_ "Form of…a pterodactyl!"_** yelled Jayna.   
**_"Shape of…an ice bench!"_** Zan screamed.   
As soon as they changed into their special forms, Shaggy, Scooby, and Gleek hopped into the bench and soon took off for Nepal themselves. Zan, Jayna, and Gleek planned on finding Dr. Kendall while Shaggy and Scooby had intended solely on eating the food there. 

Meanwhile, in South Africa, the Dynamic Duo and Velma were already outside the Batjet, all trying to find the Clairborn Diamond.   
Robin used his remote transmitter to locate the signal of the diamond. "It seems to be coming from 400 yards to the east." Looking in that direction, he noticed a cave. "That must be where the diamond is."   
When the three entered the cave, they suddenly noticed a bunch of diamonds.   
"Oh, no," Velma said in concern. "How are we going to figure out which one it is?"   
Batman assured, "We'll find it, Velma. Remember, one of these diamonds has the microtransmitter and hopefully Superman's fingerprint on it."   
As they moved further and further into the cave, two people standing outside the cave were about to cause some trouble.   
Agents 2-11 and 2-12 stood near the entrance with 2-11 holding a hand grenade.   
"Let's see if those three detectives can find the diamond in the middle of all the rubble!" He then threw the grenade into the cave and let it explode!   
Deep within the cave, the three heard the explosion and started running for their lives.   
"Holy blow-ups!" Robin yelled. "We'll be buried alive!"   
Just then, Velma noticed a side cave. "Quick, this way!"   
When they entered the side cave, the rubble went past them. All three were unhurt by the debris.   
"We made it," Velma sighed in relief. "But now how will we find the diamond?"   
Robin suddenly noticed the signal getting stronger. "It must be in here somewhere." Going no further than about 30 feet, he found the right diamond. "This is it!" He took out a magnifying glass to see if it was the right one. "Nope, no fingerprint."   
"Which leaves only Nepal left to go," added Velma.   
"I'd better notify the other Super Friends and the Hall of Justice," Batman stated. "Calling Super Friends. The diamond is not here. Nepal is the location of the Clairborn Diamond, Dr. Kendall, and the vegetation device. Zan, Jayna, did you get that?"   
He heard no response. "Zan, Jayna, Shaggy, Scooby? Are you there?" He then turned to Robin and Velma. "They did it again," he said regretfully. "They're going to get themselves into a lot of trouble. How did they manage to get Shaggy and Scooby to join them?"   
Velma thought deeply for a moment and then replied, "Of course. The way to lure Shag and Scoob is by food. I bet the twins tried to explain about the cuisine of Nepal, and that made Shaggy and Scooby go with them. Now I'm worried, too." 

In Nepal, the Twins, Gleek, Shaggy, and Scooby all arrived at Kathmandu, its capital. After the twins reverted back to their human forms again, they began looking for the mountain which held the diamond, the doctor, and the device.   
Inside the mountainous hideout, Serena was looking at the video screen when she noticed the three teens and two animals. "Doctor Kendall, we've got visitors!"   
He looked at the screen with her and said, "I know those two twins and the monkey, but who are the boy and dog with them? It doesn't matter. Serena, time to put your mastery of disguise to work and scare them away."   
She grabbed a beautiful royal gown. "As the ghost of the Nepal royal princess, I'll scare them off."   
Going up the mountain, Shaggy and Scooby started to feel colder. "Um, how long will it be before we eat?" Shaggy asked. "I'm getting hungry."   
"Relax, Shag," said Zan. "You'll get the food after we find the doctor. I promise. Let's keep going."   
"I'm like, cold, man!"   
Suddenly, they heard a loud laugh. **_"You must leave here!"_**   
****Both Scooby and Gleek yelped and jumped into Shaggy's arms.   
"Like, what was that!?"   
"Look!" shouted Scooby. "Up there!"   
They all noticed a woman dressed in a gorgeous royal purple dress. However, her outer beauty hid a darker soul. "You are not welcome here, trespassers! Begone now, or face the wrath of the Royal Princess of Nepal!"   
"We have to find someone," Jayna yelled to the princess. "We don't want to cause any trouble."   
"You already started trouble when you arrived here, now begone!" She then moved her hand to her right, and an explosion came about, resulting in the start of a snowslide avalanche!   
"We've got to take cover!" Zan shouted.   
All five found sanctuary in a cave nearby, but soon the snow covered the entrance, leaving them all trapped in the cave.   
"That should take care of those intruders," Serena said wickedly. "Now, to help Dr. Kendall prepare for the vegetation operation."   
She walked back into the mountainous hideout, leaving the Wonder Twins, Gleek, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo to suffer in the unrelentless cold. 


	4. Two Heroic Teams at Their Best

Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Friends (The Conclusion!)

Scooby-Doo Meets the Super Friends

The Conclusion! 

The ghostly princess went back into the mountainous hideout of Dr. Kendall to let him know the situation. "Everything has gone well. The intruders will be left to suffer in the harsh conditions outside."   
The scientist turned to the Nepalian princess. "You've done very well, my dear, scaring those young intruders and leaving them trapped in the cold of the Himalayan mountains."   
"So, all is ready for the vegetation device?"   
"Indeed, Serena. The alignment position will come within the next two hours. In the meantime, stay prepared in your costume, since by now the Super Friends themselves have figured out about the phoney diamonds and transmitters. They're all going to be here soon."   
"I understand. I will gather the remaining agents and get them ready for the arrival of our enemies."   
"Very well. Proceed, Serena."   
She left the laboratory and started preparing for the coming of the battle with the Super Friends.   
In the lab, Dr. Kendall checked all his calculations. "Now, if the satellite deflects the beam exactly the way it should, this will make instant vegetation in the Sahara desert, and all the world's hunger problems will be solved in this one moment! At last, those scientists will understand what this means to me…and the world." 

Meanwhile, inside the cave, the Wonder Twins, Gleek, Shaggy, and Scooby started feeling the effects of the cold conditions.   
"Like, what'll we do?" Shaggy asked in near panic. "We'll freeze to death before we can get out and face that creepy lady again."   
Both Scooby and Gleek held each other in fear as they shrieked at the same time.   
"Don't worry," Zan said with confidence. "Just leave this to Super Zan." He then started walking towards the snow pile.   
Jayna started suspecting her twin brother was acting a little _too_ confident. "Um, how are you going to do this, silly?"   
"Simple, super sis. I just become an ice jackhammer."   
Shaggy stood up and shouted, "You crazy, man!? Do that and we'll be buried alive!"   
"No, we won't. Trust me, we'll get out of here in no time. How about it, Jayna?"   
"Okay, but I still don't like this idea."   
The two clenched their hands and connected while shouting, **_"Wonder Twin powers--activate!"_**   
****Zan then said, "Shape of…an ice jackhammer!"   
"Form of…a grizzly bear!" shouted Jayna.   
When both converted into their requested forms, Jayna took hold of Zan and placed him against the snow pile. As Zan started getting to work on moving the pile out of the way for them to escape, Jayna turned to Gleek.   
"Gleek, do you have the Justice League radio with you?"   
He reached into his pocket and quickly found the little communicator.   
"Good. Now, Shaggy, use it to call the other Super Friends and tell them what's happening here."   
"Right." Taking the little radio from the blue monkey, he started speaking into it. "Um, hello? Is anybody out there? Like, we need help, fast! Can anybody hear me!?" 

Wonder Woman and Daphne picked up Freddy and Aquaman in the Invisible Jet and were all on the way to Nepal when they heard a strange voice on the radio.   
"Hello, hello? Like, where is everybody?"   
Daphne and Freddy knew right away who it was. "Shaggy!"   
Wonder Woman then spoke into her radio. "Shaggy, it's Wonder Woman. Where are you right now?"   
"Here in Nepal with the Wonder Twins, Gleek, and Scooby. We're kinda stuck in this cave with about 100 tons of snow in front of us."   
"Okay, are you feeling cold right now?"   
"Like, yeah. It's freezing in here."   
"What are the Twins doing right now?"   
"Jayna's holding Zan while he's being an ice jackhammer to get the snow out of the way for us to get out of the cave. I think there's something else ya need to know, too. There's a *gulp* ghost here."   
"A ghost? Are you sure?"   
"Yeah, she's this Nepal princess's ghost or something. All we know is we're stuck here."   
Aquaman then took the radio. "Try to stay calm, Shaggy. We're on our way to Nepal now with all the others. We'll contact the others and let them know what's happening to you. We'll be there in no time."   
"Okay, Aquaman, but hurry up and get here, or you're going to find all of us as popsicles!"   
Switching frequencies, he contacted everyone else. "Aquaman to Justice League. The Wonder Twins, Gleek, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo have all run into trouble in Nepal. Everyone converge at Kathmandu."   
"On my way, Aquaman," said Superman, who flew over Austria when he received the message.   
Batman, Robin, and Velma were in the Batjet over Madagascar. "We're coming, Aquaman." As she placed the radio back in its place, she became very worried. "I just hope Shag and Scoob are okay. I mean, Nepal's a lot colder than Colorado."   
Robin tried to comfort the bespectacled detective. "Don't worry, Velma. If I know Shaggy and Scooby, they're probably thinking about the cuisine they'll get after this is all over."   
"Yeah, **_if_** they make it out alive."   
"They will. The Wonder Twins know not to panic in situations like this." 

As they seemed to make progress, the cave started falling down. "Watch it!" Shaggy screamed.   
The Wonder Twins had to move back quickly to avoid being crushed by the ice above them.   
Jayna looked at her twin brother with disgust. "'Trust me, we'll get out of here in no time,' he says. So much for your brilliant idea, Wonder brother."   
"Well, at least I tried something instead of doing nothing."   
"Quit it, guys! Help's on the way anyhow. The rest of the group is coming now."   
"We'd better change back," Zan said, "before we use up the available oxygen."   
"Yeah, let's do that."   
Touching each other again, they yelped, **_"Wonder Twin powers--deactivate!"_**   
The Twins reverted back into their human forms again.   
"Sorry I got on your case, Zan. I didn't mean--"   
"I know, sis. It's just this situation driving both of us crazy. As long as Shaggy did call for help, though, we'll get out of this…somehow." 

Back at the hideout, Agent 2-19 picked up something on the radar. "Boss, looks like the Super Friends are all here now!"   
Dr. Kendall looked at his remaining group and Serena. "Serena, see if your being the ghost of the Nepalean princess will scare them off. The rest of you, get ready to spring some traps on the Super Friends, in case her disguise doesn't work."   
"Yes, sir!" they all shouted together.   
Serena then went back outside into the frigid cold and looked through her binoculars. "Hmm, seems they've landed here in Kathmandu. If I know them, they'll concentrate on their friends first."   
Sure enough, the Super Friends, along with properly dressed Freddy, Velma, and Daphne, went into the area to find their lost friends.   
Using his super hearing, Superman was able to pick up the sounds of Shaggy's shivering. "Hold on, I think I know where they are." Pinpointing his shivering, the Man of Steel came up to an area which looked like it had completely been covered in snow. "Let me check something out here." With his X-ray vision, he saw past the snow and found the three teenagers and two animals. "They're over here!"   
On the inside, Gleek was slowly losing consciousness in the cold.   
Jayna did her best to comfort the blue monkey and keep him warm. "Don't worry, Gleek. Help's coming. I know it's coming."   
Suddenly, Zan heard a strange noise. "Am I totally frozen, or do I here something like a drill?"   
Scooby also listened to the sound. "Rr-it _does_ sound like a drill."   
In a matter of seconds, a drill of red and blue came through the snow pile. Coming out of the tremendous spin, the person said, "You kids need a rescue?"   
Shaggy became excited. "Superman! Are we ever glad to see you! Is everybody else here?"   
"Yes, we're all here, since this is where Dr. Kendall has had things set up. However, you shouldn't have come here; it was too dangerous."   
Jayna stood up and said, "We're to blame, Superman, not Shaggy and Scooby. We tricked them into coming with us so we could try to do something ourselves. We didn't mean to worry all of you."   
"We're not upset with you, Twins, but you scared us half to death when you didn't respond to our signals before. Now, let's get out of here and find Dr. Kendall before he uses the vegetation ray and starts all kind of trouble with the irregular climate."   
As the heroes and detectives began walking up the mountain to locate the hideout, a woman suddenly screamed, **_"You have been warned, intruders! Do not proceed any further!"_**   
****Wonder Woman looked up at the individual. "Who are you?"   
"I am Princess Terrina of Nepal! You invaders have no right to be here. **_Now leave!_**"   
"You don't understand, Princess. We've only come to find someone doing something wrong, not create problems in your country."   
"No, wait a minute," Batman interrupted. "Princess Terrina died several years ago in an avalanche when she tried to become the first princess to climb Mount Everest."   
Shaggy interjected, "Told ya she was a ghost."   
"Maybe, but that won't stop us from doing our job." He then looked up at the princess. "We already know you are either her ghost or someone pretending to be Princess Terrina. We have to get in there and stop a madman from causing environmental damage to the world."   
"I am her ghost! You will leave, intruders, or face the wrath of my power!"   
Superman looked at the woman in her royal purple garb. "We can't leave here. We must find Dr. Aaron Kendall."   
With a hand gesture, she started another avalanche, one which was heading for the entire group!   
The Man of Steel quickly flew upward and with his heat vision made the snow turn into an ice shelter for all of them. The snow went over the side of the mountain, making certain Kathmandu and its citizens were safe from the disaster.   
The princess growled angrily because of what had happened. She then spoke into her radio. "Dr. Kendall, what should I do now?"   
"Make them follow you into the hideout. If they want to get in so badly, we'll let them come."   
"Right, I understand." She then faced the group. "You may have stopped my avalanche, but you will not catch me so easily!"   
When she took off running, Aquaman yelled, "We have to catch her before she gets away. She may lead us to Dr. Kendall."   
Everyone quickly started running to keep pace with the princess, who herself was moving very quickly.   
In a few minutes, she entered the secret door of the hideout and seemingly vanished.   
The super heroes and detectives were baffled at her sudden disappearance.   
"Like, where'd she go?" Shaggy questioned in confusion. "She really is a ghost. I knew it."   
Robin said, "I don't know about you, but I personally don't believe in ghosts."   
"Um, Robin," Batman noted, "don't you remember that ghost we had, Gentleman Jim Craddock?"   
"Holy memory lapse, I forgot."   
Daphne then asked, "What should we do now?"   
"I'm not sure," replied Freddy quickly. "However, we need--"   
Suddenly, from underneath them a door opened, and everyone fell down into it!   
Everybody except Superman landed hard in some kind of prison cell.   
After the teams had regained their composures and got to their feet, they saw their main nemesis.   
"Well, well, well," said Dr. Kendall, "it's a pleasure to see you, Super Friends, and whoever your other friends are. You're all just in time to see me triumph not only for my scientific achievements, but also for the entire world! At last, the world's hunger problems will be solved, and there will be no people suffering any more!"   
He then came up to a large canopy and pulled it off. "My vegetation ray is ready to give much needed life to the Sahara Desert. The people there will be among the first to benefit from my device."   
Batman tried to reason with him. "No, Doctor! You can't mess with the ways of nature. If you put too much vegetation into the desert, it will disrupt the balance of nature itself!"   
"Do you really expect me to believe that, Batman? I was a distinguished member of the scientific community until my idiotic collegues thought I was crazy to come up with such a device capable of giving new life to the world's deserts. Now, my dream will come true!"   
"Your dream will become a nightmare to everyone else," Velma reasoned loudly. "What you do to one part of the world will eventually affect the rest. You mustn't do this, Dr. Kendall!"   
Princess Terrina's ghost then came up. "Quiet, young fool! This man is giving something to the world which has been desperately needed for years, even centuries: a solution to the problem of world hunger!"   
Superman tried to bend the bars of the cell, but he suddenly weakened. "Something here must have kryptonite."   
"Yes, Superman, the bars are lined with kryptonite, which means you can't help them get out at all."   
Falling to his knees, he felt as weak as a scrawny kid. "Sorry, everyone, it looks like I can't get us out of this mess."   
Wonder Woman gravely stated, "We have to stop him from firing the ray before he causes irreparable damage to the desert."   
Daphne then remembered the lasso trick the Amazing Amazon had done back at the Hall of Justice. "Couldn't you control your magic lasso telepathically, like before?"   
"Not a bad idea. I'll see what I can do." Turning to the device, Wonder Woman focused her mental energy on the Magic Lasso, to see if it could do something to throw the ray off the interception point with the NASA satellite.   
Slowly, the lasso moved on the ground. Taking about a minute, the lasso finally reached the controls handling the position of the ray in accordance to the satellite. With a simple mental command, the lasso turned the ray off by a mere two degrees.   
Princess Terrina saw the lasso, however, and grabbed it instantly. "Nice try, Wonder Woman, but you cannot stop Dr. Kendall now!"   
At the controls of the vegetation device, Kendall was ready to press the button to fire the ray at the satellite. "Now, it is time to end world hunger once and for all!" He then pushed the button, immediately emitting the light of the ray into space.   
However, when he looked through the telescope, he noticed the ray had completely missed the satellite and went harmlessly through space. "**_NO!_** I don't believe it! I missed the mark! I have to get it back on the mark or I'll lose my chance!"   
Batman and Robin saw this as the chance to get them out.   
"Quick, Robin, use the Bat acid pellets on the bars. They'll disintegrate and give Superman his strength back."   
"Right!"   
The Dynamic Duo threw the pellets at four of the bars, causing them to quickly dissolve.   
"Come on, we've got to get him, now!" Freddy shouted.   
The twins helped Superman get out of the cell as he slowly regained his super strength. "Thanks, guys. I'll be all right now."   
Dr. Kendall tried desperately to get the vegetation ray back on line with the satellite but then saw his enemies escape his trap. "Agents, get in here now! Stop the Super Friends before they ruin everything!"   
A group of at least 50 agents entered the main laboratory and were ready to confront the heroes.   
Wonder Woman looked at Scooby and his friends and said, "Kids, take cover. This is too dangerous for all of you."   
"Okay with me, man," said a relieved Shaggy.   
Scooby added, "Rr-yeah, me, too."   
As they sought shelter behind some barrels, the Super Friends themselves were ready to tackle all the agents.   
Wonder Woman and Aquaman started the battle first when she telepathically called her Magic Lasso back to her and gave part of it to Aquaman.   
They proceeded to go in both directions around about 10 of them and had them all tied up.   
Batman and Robin were able to stop others with their special Bat glue guns, which made them unable to move from their running positions.   
Superman used his chilled breath to freeze another group in place. "There. You'll all get a chance to thaw out behind bars."   
Finally, the Wonder Twins knew what they had to do to stop the last team of crooks.   
**_"Wonder Twin powers--activate!"_**   
****"Shape of…an elephant!"   
"Form of…frozen water!"   
Jayna then used her trunk to grab all the frozen water and spray it at the criminals, freezing them all in place.   
Amidst all the confusion, only Scooby and his friends noticed both Dr. Kendall and Princess Terrina escaping through a side door.   
"They're getting away!" Velma shouted.   
"Come on, after them!" screamed Freddy.   
Mystery, Inc. all ran after Kendall and the princess to keep them from escaping.   
Wonder Woman finished off the first part of the operation by recovering the Clairborn Diamond from the part of the device which held the jewel. "This is the one. I can see Superman's fingerprint on it."   
"That takes care of one part of the problem," said Robin. "Now, where are Kendall and the princess?"   
"That's not the only people missing," Zan noted. "Scooby and his friends are also missing."   
"They must have gone after them. Come on, maybe we can help capture those two."   
As the Mystery, Inc. team continued to chase Kendall and Terrina, the twosome split up into two different tunnels.   
"Now what?" asked Shaggy.   
Velma had a pretty good idea of what to expect. "Unless I'm mistaken, those two will meet again at a nearby escape ship at the end of both tunnels."   
The Super Friends came up to the kids.   
"A jet, huh?" said Wonder Woman. "Leave this to Superman and me."   
"Right. Let's go." Superman then took her hand and flew into the left tunnel at high speeds.   
Amazingly, Scooby-Doo himself followed them.   
Shaggy dropped his jaw in amazement. "I don't believe it! Like, he's flipped!"   
"I think you're right," Jayna concurred. "He wants to prove his bravery, but this isn't the way to do it."   
At the other end, Dr. Kendall and Princess Terrina reached the other side safely and were about to enter their getaway jet when they were suddenly grabbed from behind by the two heroes.   
"How did you find us so fast?" the princess demanded.   
Superman said, "Two tunnels, both coming out the same place. We know all about this part."   
Princess Terrina had one last trick, though. She had a smoke bomb appear in her hand and quickly threw it on the ground, causing it to explode on impact.   
As Superman and Aquaman struggled to breathe, Kendall and Terrina took their chance to escape and thought they did so.   
Scooby then entered the area and accidentally breathed in some of the smoke, causing him to sneeze uncontrollably.   
The Great Dane's last sneeze forced him back so hard he hit the two thieves and rammed them into their ship.   
Superman went into a big spin and cleared the air.   
Wonder Woman then noticed a spectacular sight. "Scooby-Doo did it! He caught both Dr. Kendall and the supposed ghost of Princess Terrina."   
The others came along and could not believe their eyes themselves.   
Robin exclaimed, "Holy quick capture! Scooby captured both of them!"   
Batman came up to the dog and petted him proudly. "You're a hero again, Scooby. You nabbed the last two we needed to end this whole operation."   
"Awww," blushed Scooby. "Rr-it was nothing."   
Freddy then came up to Princess Terrina. "Now let's see who this phoney ghost princess really is."   
Quickly pulling the mask off, a woman with green eyes and beautiful red hair was revealed.   
"I know who she is," Superman said in shock. "That's Serena Millsford. She was one of the finest actresses in the Metropolis Acting Company, but her career plummeted when she did a bad play that closed on opening night."   
"Guess you know, huh, Man of Steel?" Serena said angrily.   
"Why did you help Dr. Kendall?"   
"He promised me a lot of money for my services in helping him get the vegetation ray to work on the Sahara Desert. I would have gotten it, too, if it weren't for those meddling kids, those two animals, or the Super Friends."   
Dr. Kendall himself had something to say. "I don't understand. Why did you stop me from trying to help the world?"   
The King of the Seas had a simple answer. "Your intentions were noble, Doctor, but the consequences of your ray would have been enormous around the world. Nature has the precious balance, and you nearly destroyed it. You and all your group will have plenty of time to figure out your mistakes behind bars."   
As they escorted everyone associated with Kendall to awaiting authorities, Shaggy noted, "We were promised we could eat if we did the job."   
"He's right," said Zan. "We did make a promise they could eat the Nepal cuisine."   
Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's get Shaggy and Scooby their food before they get upset at us for not keeping our word."   
A few minutes later, Shaggy and Scooby ate every conceivable food item in the cuisine and said they would return again for more, much to the chagrin of some of the locals. 

Within the hour, the Super Friends and Mystery, Inc. had all returned safely to the Hall of Justice.   
When everyone came in, Superman wanted to say something immediately. "Scooby-Doo, you and your friends were able to prove yourselves worthy of being members of the Justice League by using your brains and courage. You don't necessarily need powers to be super heroes yourselves. In honor of that, we would like to make all of you honorary members of the Justice League."   
Freddy spoke for all of them. "We're honored, Superman. We accept honorary membership."   
Wonder Woman then gave Freddy a JLA communicator. "If there is ever any trouble too big for you and your friends to handle, just let us know with this, and we'll respond in a hurry. Just, um, don't let Shaggy and Scooby use it to ask for the nearest restaurant."   
Everyone laughed very hard at her joke, except Shaggy and Scooby, of course.   
Velma said, "I think it's time for us to go."   
"Won't you stay here with us?" asked Aquaman sadly.   
"I'm sorry, but there are still many mysteries that need solving, mysteries that have our names on them."   
"We understand. It's been such a pleasure working with all of you. I hope we'll see each other again soon."   
"So do I, Aquaman. It really was a lot of fun to work with the Justice League, learning all the similarities between our adventures, and then stopping a scientist from wreaking havoc around the world."   
The two groups shook hands one last time, and then the Mystery, Inc. team went to their Mystery Machine van. Driving away, the teenage team of detectives took special memories of their incredible adventure with the Super Friends, the greatest team of super heroes in the world.   


  


THE END…FINALLY!   


  


I want to apologize for taking so long in trying to finish this story I had started way back in 1997. I have been so busy doing other things that I practically forgot all about this story. I hope you enjoyed it, and let me know if you want me to do another story with Mystery, Inc. and the Justice League. It's nice to know two of my favorite cartoons are still in the minds of kids (and the kids at heart, like me!) 

In the tone of William Woodson (Narrator from 1977-1986): Make a triumphant return to the Hall of Justice--um, I mean, the [Oddball Extreme's Home page!][1]

   [1]: index2.html



End file.
